1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ophthalmologic apparatus, a method for controlling an attitude of an ophthalmologic apparatus, and a program therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an ophthalmologic apparatus, in recent years, there is a tendency to incorporate various functions for aiding diagnosis and automate measurement.
As the functions are increased, there is a tendency that the number of operation members of the main body portion is also increased. A size of the main body portion is inversely proportional to the increase of the number of operation members. An operation portion of the main body is operated manually by an examiner. Therefore, there is a limitation in downsizing the operation portion. As a result, the operation portion unit is upsized in proportion to the number of operation members. When the operation portion unit is upsized, a size of the upsized operation portion unit may determine a size of the main body. Therefore, when the number of operation members is increased, there is a case where the operation portion is separated from the main body portion, and the operation portion is connected to the main body with a cable or the like so that the main body portion becomes compact (see Japanese Patent No. 3507204). Alternatively, there is a method of eliminating the operation members of the main body portion and connecting the main body portion to a personal computer (PC) for control so as to operate the apparatus using a graphical user interface (GUI) of the PC. When the operation portion is the GUI, a pointing device is used for operation. Therefore, the operation portion can be arranged in a denser manner than a case where the operation portion is formed of hardware. As a result, the main body portion can be very simple because the operation portion is eliminated.
In an automatic measurement, it is necessary to electrically drive the main body portion. As a result, when power to the main body is turned off, an attitude of the main body portion cannot be changed manually. This restriction causes an inconvenience in eye examination or in transportation because it is difficult to efficiently switch between a waiting attitude before eye examination and an attitude when the main body is packed and transported.
However, in the invention disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 3507204, only an example of the waiting attitude before eye examination is described. Therefore, when power of the main body or power of the PC for control is turned off, an attitude of the main body portion cannot be freely changed unlike the conventional one. Therefore, it is necessary to turn on the power again so that the main body is set to have the attitude for packing and transporting. In the case of the main body to which the PC for control is connected for its attitude control, if power of the PC is turned off, it is necessary to power on the PC again so as to change the attitude of the main body. In this case, it takes time to restart an OS installed in the PC. Further, if the cable is disconnected when it becomes necessary to change the attitude for packing, more time may be wasted for reconnecting the cable than for restarting the OS.